Der Mann im Spiegel
by Trovia
Summary: Vor OotP zurück im Grimmauldplatz kann Sirius sein Spiegelbild nicht finden, und Remus wird von auferstandenen Gespenstern gejagt. Was hilft, sind Erinnerungen. One Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Ein guter Autor ist ein guter Dieb: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Diese schicke Spielerei mit Gedanken gehört Stephen King (ich wollte diese Formatierung schon immer mal benutzen). Das Motiv von den Gespenstern der Toten ist angelehnt an Ruth Klüger._

_Dieser One-Shot ist ein Sequel meiner Geschichte „Mors Ante Infamiam". Wenn euch dieser One-Shot also gefällt, möchte ich euch einladen, sie auch zu lesen. Wie immer muss man aber MAI nicht kennen, um das hier zu verstehen. _

_Bitte schreibt mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, ob meine Experimentiererei erfolgreich war oder nicht ;-). Und habt Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_

**Der Mann im Spiegel

* * *

**

Obwohl die Neuigkeit schon seit ein paar Wochen keine Neuigkeit mehr war, schlug sie Sirius noch immer kalt ins Gesicht, sobald er sich die Erinnerung erlaubte. Er war aufgewacht, aufgestanden, hatte kurz nach Seidenschnabel gesehen; dann stand er in dem halbvermoderten Raum, der früher ein fast königliches Badezimmer gewesen war, sah in den Spiegel, und es spuckte ihn an.

Er war wieder im Grimmauldplatz. Im blutigen, modrigen, verdammten Grimmauldplatz 12.

Sirius starrte in sein Spiegelbild. Auf fahle Haut, die immer noch hart über Wangenknochen spannte, in graue Augen, die gegen die Blässe so erstaunlich dunkel wirkten, auf schwarze Haarsträhnen, die müde in seine Stirn hingen, und nur langsam nicht mehr wie Filz aussahen. Er hatte selbst nach

_Askaban... den Dementoren... nach Askaban_

seinem Ausbruch nur wenig Zeit in der Nähe von Spiegeln verbracht und gewöhnte sich noch an die Idee, sich selbst in dem fremden Mann im Spiegel zu erkennen.

Es waren die Narben. Unvermittelt schweifte sein Blick tiefer, einen hageren Hals hinab, verharrte auf zu schmalen Oberarmen, kantigen Rippenbögen, rauer Haut. Unwillkürlich hob er die Hand, hielt irritiert inne, als die Spiegelung die Bewegung imitierte, schüttelte dann doch den Kopf über sich selbst und berührte beinahe nervös eine der Narben, die sich über seine Brust zogen, im Band seiner Hose verschwanden. Die Narben. Narben, die noch nicht waren, als er mit sechzehn von seiner Familie weglief. Die er vor... _vorher _erhalten hatte. Narben aus

_nicht mehr wichtig, ist nicht mehr wichtig_

der Zeit dazwischen. _Zwischen Hölle und Hölle, _dachte er humorlos. _Sagen sie nicht, es gäbe neun davon? Also, bekommt man zwischen jeder davon Urlaub oder nur nach der ersten?_

Grimmauldplatz 12. Er war wieder in Grimmauldplatz 12. Keine Neuigkeit, wirklich, nachdem er Seidenschnabel im Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter besucht hatte, durch den hohen, dunklen Korridor im ersten Stock geschlichen war und zu dem Geruch von Moder und trockenem Staub erwachte.

Sein Spiegelbild schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, und Sirius beeilte sich, sie zu imitieren. Wären nicht der Geruch und die weißen Laken, die noch überall im Haus zerfallene Möbel bedeckten, könnte er beinahe wieder sechzehn sein.

Automatisch glitt seine Rechte nach oben, fühlte abgenutzte Knochen, bis zu mattes Haar auf seinem Handrücken kitzelte, erreichte eine Millimeter dünne Wölbung gleich hinter dem Schlüsselbein. Es war beinahe eine Befriedigung, sie zu spüren. Nicht alle Narben stammten aus dem Krieg, obwohl er fand, dass er eine gewisse Berechtigung hatte, seine Beziehung zu seinen Eltern

_Vater hat dich angegriffen, angegriffen hat er dich..._

Krieg zu nennen. Wenn seine Mutter unten im Flur loslegte, hatte sie mit Sicherheit eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu einem Dementor. Dementorin? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal, wenn er träumte, vermischte sich alles, und es gab keine Grenzen mehr.

Seufzend brach er den Augenkontakt, sah weg, rieb sich die Stirn und ließ seine Schulter los. Als er kurz zurück in den Spiegel sah, starrte ihn der andere Mann

_Junge. Du bist immer noch zweiundzwanzig. Nein, das war vor Askaban_

durchdringend an, und Sirius starrte einen Augenblick zurück, bevor er die Narben zu vergessen versuchte, die überhaupt nicht hierher gehörten, und Kräfte sammelte, um sich anzuziehen.

* * *

„Was ist eigentlich aus dem Pott geworden?", fragte Sirius unvermittelt zwischen zwei Bissen. Remus Lupin sah fragend von seinem Teller auf. 

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Tag für ihre frühen Wochen im neuen Hauptquartier. Molly Weasley war auf einen Sprung vorbeigekommen, um beim Putzen der Zimmer zu helfen, die bald von ihren Kindern bewohnt werden sollten, und hatte sich leicht überreden lassen, beim Kochen zu helfen, bevor sie verschwand. Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte sich blicken lassen, um mit Remus ein paar Schichten zu tauschen, und wie immer war Nymphadora - _Tonks, _schalt sich Remus - direkt in seinem Schatten gefolgt. Jones war noch aufgetaucht, wieder verschwunden, und dann hatte plötzlich Alastor Moody in der Tür gestanden, der häufiger kam, als Remus gedacht hätte. Mundungus Fletcher schließlich hatte wohl einfach die Aussicht auf eine warme Mahlzeit angezogen.

„Der was?", wiederholte er jetzt vorsichtig und warf dem Mann, der einst einer seiner engsten Freunde gewesen war, einen langen Blick zu. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Sirius der Aufenthalt im Haus seiner Eltern ganz und gar nicht bekam. Manchmal sagte er merkwürdige Dinge. Es sei Askaban, hatte Sirius mit den Schultern gezuckt, Askaban... _modifiziere _einfach das Vokabular. Aber befriedigen konnte ihn die Antwort nicht.

„Der Pott", antwortete Sirius sehr selbstverständlich, als erkläre das alles. Etwas vorsichtig sah er Alastor Moody an, und dann zu Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Ihr erinnert euch doch hoffentlich noch an den Pott?"

Remus' Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Shacklebolt hatte plötzlich ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Sicher erinnere ich mich", erwiderte der dunkelhäutige Auror in der ihm eigenen Gemächlichkeit und beugte sich tiefer über sein Irish Stew. „Fast achtzig Galleonen. Muss noch irgendwo in der Zentrale liegen. Aber die Zauber sind ausgelaufen, wenn ihr mich fragt. Wurde immer noch nicht ausbezahlt."

Okay, nur etwas, von dem Remus nichts wusste, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung; einen Moment lang ärgerte er sich, weil er schon wieder geglaubt hatte, dass Sirius

_den Verstand verlor_

sich irgendwie durch diesen Ort verwirren ließ. Sirius' Verstand war völlig in Ordnung. Er hatte schon immer wahnsinnige Dinge getan und gesagt. Nur hatte er früher eben

_vertraut_

die Fähigkeit besessen, diesen Mann zu durchschauen. Zu verstehen. Remus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und schaufelte einen unidentifizierten, aber wohlschmeckenden Brocken auf seinen Löffel, während er dem Gespräch lauschte.

„Vielleicht wartet er auf Longbottom. Der Zauber, meine ich", vermutete Sirius, spielte nachdenklich mit dem Essen. Seine Stirn war in einer Weise gerunzelt, die Remus mit einem Mal erkannte: mittelschwere Konzentrationsleistung. Die unerwartete Assoziation mit der Schulzeit war sekundenlang irritierend intensiv. „Oder er wartet darauf, dass noch andere Ergebnisse eintreten. Man kann ja unterschiedliche Berufe haben."

Moody grunzte zustimmend, während er ein Stück Brot herunter schlang, und Kingsley zuckte mit den Achseln. „Möglich. Dann genieße ich eben noch eine Weile das Gefühl, das einzige Mal in meinem Leben als einziger richtig gewettet zu haben, und warte."

Remus war dankbar, dass er seine Frage nicht noch einmal stellen musste; Tonks kam ihm zuvor. Sirius' Cousine rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Sitz herum. „Und was war das für eine Wette?", fragte sie jetzt neugierig, beugte sich aus ihrem entfernten Sitz an Fletcher vorbei und stieß beinahe sein Wasserglas um; der Kleinkriminelle grunzte empört.

Shacklebolts Zähne blitzten zu einem kurzen Grinsen auf. „Aurorengeheimnisse."

„Ich _bin _Aurorin!", protestierte Tonks so empört, dass ihre heute kurzen, blonden Haare zitterten, und Shacklebolts Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ach ja. Richtig."

Tonks schnaubte, und Moody stieß ein kurzes, vertrocknetes Lachen aus, während Sirius zu erklären begann. Remus konnte nicht überraschen, den Schalk in seinen Augen blitzen zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber in dieser Gesellschaft passte das. „Es war eine Wette, damals 1980, als Harry und das Balg von den Longbottoms geboren wurden... was war sein Name?"

„Neville", steuerte Remus bei und erinnerte sich etwas melancholisch an einen Snape mit roter Handtasche.

Sirius nickte würdevoll. „Neville. Eine Wette über die Karrieren von Harry und Neville. Der Pott war verzaubert und soll das Geld automatisch ausliefern - Kingsley hier hat schon was gewonnen. Ich darf wohl nicht mehr hoffen, dass Harry noch den plötzlichen Wunsch entwickelt, Lehrer für _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ zu werden, aber vielleicht habe ich ja Glück mit Neville."

„Wie bist du bei allen möglichen Berufen ausgerechnet _darauf _gekommen?", fragte Remus verblüfft und schauderte verhalten, als er sich Harry in ein paar Jahren vorstellte, wie er gemeinsam mit Hagrid einem Babydrachen die Windeln wechselte. Er versuchte sich an Sirius' Wissensstand vor vierzehn Jahren zu erinnern; Sirius hatte immer eine gewisse Liebe zu gefährlichen Kreaturen besessen - keine Überraschung, wirklich -, aber James hatte das Fach gehasst.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte James ärgern", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Warst ein Auror, nich' wahr?", fragte Mundungus, der bisher verräterisch müde über seinem Teller gehangen hatte, und Remus' alter Freund nickte knapp. Interessiert wandte der zwielichtige Kerl sich Shacklebolt zu. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Fletcher Wetten liebte, und zwar durchaus... beruflich. Remus hatte ihn etwas über Muggel-Pferderennen und Aufputschzauber murmeln hören, von denen er einfach nicht mehr wissen wollte. „Auf was hast du gesetzt, Shackl'bolt?"

Shacklebolt lachte leise. Sich Tonks' neugierigen Blicken offenbar voll bewusst, ließ er sich Zeit damit, seinen Bissen zu schlucken. „Zwei Galleonen, drei Sickel und einen Knut auf Potter als britischer Nationalheld", sagte er dann, und Tonks und Fletcher sahen ihn etwas fassungslos an, bevor sie in Sirius' nur anfangs verhaltenes Lachen einfielen.

Remus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, irritiert. Es war nicht Aberglaube über Kingsleys beängstigende Vorhersage - Remus war nicht abergläubisch; er hatte tausendmal den Grim gesehen und lebte immer noch -, sondern Mundungus' Frage, die ihn plötzlich vor den Kopf stieß.

Natürlich hatte er nicht _vergessen, _dass Sirius ein Auror gewesen war, auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen nie richtig realisiert hatte, dass nicht nur er und Moody, sondern auch er und Shacklebolt und sogar Podmore Kollegen gewesen sein mussten, damals im Krieg. Er hatte sich nur nicht, nun,

_erlaubt_

dazu bringen können, Sirius so zu betrachten, seit sie hier ihr Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatten. Als Auror. Als Kämpfer. Er würde nur anfangen, ihm Verantwortungen zuzumuten, die er nicht mehr tragen konnte... Fähigkeiten, die er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr besaß.

Er wollte nichts davon hören, von den Auroren im Krieg und den toten Kameraden und den alten Witzen. Er wollte sie nicht hören, diese Wärme, die in den Stimmen der alten Kämpfer lag, wenn sie sich an damals erinnerten, denn es war die Zeit, in der James gestorben war, und Lily, und Fenwick und die Prewetts - die Zeit der verdammten _Hölle -_, und es schlug ihn ins Gesicht, wenn Sirius so sehnsüchtig von einer Zeit sprach, die auf ewig vergessen bleiben und niemals wiederholt werden sollte.

Remus blinzelte nachdenklich; seine heftigen Gefühle überraschten ihn selbst.

* * *

Nach dem Essen war ein kleines, inoffizielles Ordenstreffen gefolgt. Bill Weasley hatte nach seiner Schicht kurz vorbei gesehen, Shacklebolt endlich seine Dienstplanprobleme geklärt, Moody Fletchers Meldungen über verdächtige Gerüchte in einer Karte eingetragen, und Sirius hatte sich gefragt, wie es sein konnte, dass er sich so leer und überflüssig fühlen konnte, wenn er in einem Raum voller Kameraden saß. 

Es hatte ihn getroffen, vor ein paar Wochen, sie alle und vor allem Kingsley nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen, einen der wenigen von ihnen, der noch ein Auror _war_. Sie alle waren damals so jung gewesen, Shacklebolt nur irgendwo Mitte zwanzig, nur ein Juniorauror, der sich am Ende langsam zum Senioren hocharbeitete. Heute sah der Mann so viel älter aus, so _erwachsen,_ und als Sirius ihn nach dem Schicksal all der anderen fragte, hatte er die Stirn runzeln und sich konzentrieren müssen, um sich überhaupt an die Namen zu erinnern.

Er hatte all die anderen gesehen. Moody - Moody, der jetzt dieses _Auge _hatte, und dieses Bein, und so viele neue Narben, aber die fielen nicht auf. Moody war einen Tag nach seiner Inhaftierung aus Protestgründen in Rente gegangen, hatte irgendjemand ihm irgendwann in den letzten Tagen erzählt, doch Sirius war nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Sein alter Mentor hatte ihn nicht weniger aufgegeben als all die anderen. Der Entschluss hatte rein gar nichts mit ihm als Mensch zu tun gehabt.

Er hatte Sturgis Podmore getroffen, dessen strohblonde Haare sich heute gegen ewige Sonnenbräune abhoben, der von seiner südländischen Muggelfrau und seiner Tochter erzählte. Podmore war einst ein bodenständiger Auror gewesen, schwach mit Gegenflüchen, aber bodenständig. Merkwürdig, wie er diese Details so automatisch parat hatte - die Ränge der Auroren, die beliebtesten Quidditchteams (und Alice mit ihrer zweiten Liga!), sogar die Witze mit den beiden Heilerinnen, die sie in St. Mungo oft versorgten.

Da waren andere, wichtige Fakten, die er einfach vergessen hatte.

„Was ist eigentlich aus Meadowes geworden?", hatte er vor ein paar Tagen Remus gefragt und die Augenbrauen gehoben, als sein Freund die Stirn runzelte, ihn mit diesem schrecklichen, mitleidigen, besorgten Blick ansah, den Sirius so sehr

_fürchtete_

hasste, und sich räusperte. „Dorcas Meadowes ist kurz vor Kriegsende gestorben, Sirius", hatte er sachte geantwortet und ihn widerlich genau beobachtet. „Bei einem der letzten großen Kämpfe, glaube ich." Und dann hatte er sich erinnert. Natürlich war sie gestorben; er hatte es ja gesehen. Mitten in der Winkelgasse hatte sie am Boden gelegen, als er mit den anderen eintraf, den wenigen, die noch lebten, hatte sich unter Schmerzen gewunden und war nur Sekunden später durch den Todesfluch gestorben, getötet von Voldemort selbst. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, warum, aber in der Zeitung hatten sie es einen Heldentod genannt.

Er hatte sich früh von dem Treffen in der Küche verabschiedet, die Geschäftigkeit und Diskussion und die Vorbereitungen nicht mehr ausgehalten, weil er nichts damit zu tun hatte, und war bei Seidenschnabel oben, als er über Meadowes nachdachte. Ganz merkwürdig, wie ihm so automatisch die Narben wieder einfielen, obwohl alles merkwürdig geworden war, seit er wieder in

_Askaban?_

London festsaß, und seine Finger tasteten nach einer Stelle in der unteren Rippengegend. Ungeduldig knöpfte er das Hemd auf, als er sie durch den Stoff nicht finden konnte, und Seidenschnabel warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Guck nicht so skeptisch", schnappte Sirius und warf dem Hippogreif einen sarkastischen Blick zu. „Du wirst schlimmer als Remus."

Nachdenklich ließ er sich auf dem rostigen Bett nieder, Seidenschnabel gleich vergessen, sah an sich hinab und fand viel weniger Muskeln, als er immer noch erwartete, und die Narbe, breit und hässlich über den Ausläufern eines verblassten Tattoos. _Juli... August..._ „August 1981.", sagte er und strich die Ränder der Fluchnarbe nach. Die Sensation der Berührung brachte Bilder an die Oberfläche, so klar und scharf, als läge es erst einen Tag zurück.

Die Winkelgasse.

Todesser, überall, mit ihren _verdammten schwarzen Roben. Bellatrix ist da. Er kann sie nicht sehen, duelliert sich plötzlich mit irgendeinem Kerl, aber er hört ihr Lachen, unverwechselbar Bellatrix. Dorcas Meadowes tot am Boden, jemand stolpert über ihren Leichnam. Passanten, die rennen, und schreien. Irgendwo Feuer. Irgendein Duellfluch, nicht einmal ausgesprochen dunkel, aber auf fiese Weise modifiziert.._

Abrupt wieder Gegenwart.

„_Laceratus._", sagte er sehr sanft. „Splitterfluch." Nach allen Maßstäben hätte der Zauber ihn an diesem Tag töten müssen, buchstäblich in Fetzen reißen, doch eine Wendung glücklicher Umstände, Ausweichen im richtigen Moment und der Todesser, dessen Name knapp außerhalb der Greifbarkeit in seinem Gedächtnis begraben lag,

_Wilkes, es war Wilkes_

wurde abgelenkt... Altair Pepples hatte sie nach dem Kampf recht fachmännisch versorgt (und was in aller Welt war aus Altair geworden?), doch sie hatte noch tagelang geschmerzt, so dass er schließlich seufzend St. Mungo aufsuchte und einen Heiler danach sehen ließ - der Schaden war schon angerichtet, die Narbe gebildet. Es hatte ihn damals nicht interessiert. August 1981 hatte er schon so viele Narben gesammelt, und so viele andere Dinge waren wichtig. _An dem Tag haben wir Remus nachspioniert. Er war der Verräter... Er hatte diesen komischen Job... damals war es so logisch. _

„James hat es auch geglaubt", murmelte er, und ein Räuspern von der Tür aus ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Remus lehnte im Eingang; und Sirius war plötzlich merkwürdig erleichtert, ihn zu sehen. Remus hatte sie nie verraten; Moony hatte sie nie enttäuscht. Peter hatte sie verraten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzte das nicht so sehr, wie Remus' Verrat geschmerzt hätte, und es war der einzige _gute _Unterschied von heute zu damals - Moony hatte sie nicht verraten.

„Was hat James geglaubt?", fragte Remus ungewohnt ungeduldig, doch diesmal, merkwürdig genug, konnte die ewig unterdrückte Sorge in der Stimme seines Freundes ihn nicht ärgern. Er hatte sie nie verraten.

* * *

Sirius schien so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein, dass er Remus überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. Der ehemalige Lehrer hatte nicht ganz gewusst, was er sagen sollte, als er die Tür aufstieß, weil niemand auf sein Klopfen antwortete, und Sirius auf dem Bett seiner Mutter sitzen sah. 

Jetzt sah der Mann auf. Erstaunlich schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn. „Dass du uns verraten hast", sagte er sehr sanft und in dem Ton, in dem man Tatsachen mitteilt.

Remus blinzelte. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, im letzten Jahr schon, in Briefen, und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Thema überhaupt wieder aufkommen würde. Eine Sekunde lang schwellte Ärger in ihm auf, weil Sirius kein Recht hatte, einfach so davon anzufangen... Er verstand es ja, verstand, dass sie damals jeden verdächtigt hatten, dass es zu den Dingen gehörte, die damals schlicht _passierten_, dass Krieg noch viel absurdere Geschichte schreiben konnte als die ihre. Und trotzdem... Auf einer tiefen, emotionalen Ebene blieb es ein

_Verrat_

Rätsel, dass James und Sirius ihn für den Verräter hatten halten können, etwas, über das er einfach nicht nachdenken wollte.

Dann sah er, dass Sirius wieder nachdenklich an sich hinabsah, erkannte, dass der andere seinen Gedanken nicht im Geringsten gefolgt war, und der Ärger verebbte, als sein Blick plötzlich auf die bloße Haut des anderen fiel, und auf die _Narben. _Remus schluckte; er war ein Experte, wenn es um Narben ging, und hätte nie gedacht, dass ein anderer im Haus, als letzter Sirius mit seinen vielen Mädchen damals, je an die seinen heranreichen konnte. Abrupt wurde ihm klar, dass er Sirius seit über einer Dekade nicht mit freiem Oberkörper gesehen hatte.

„Gott, Sirius", entfuhr es ihm, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. „Was haben sie mit dir _gemacht_!"

Das Bild eines Sirius aus der Schulzeit kam in den Sinn: mit einem Handtuch über Schultern geworfen, die jeden Jungen nur mit blankem Neid erfüllen konnten, und, vom einen oder anderen obligatorischen Kratzer abgesehen, völlig unversehrt. Und ein Grinsen unter den nassen Haaren, einfach so, ohne speziellen Grund, das es heute einfach nicht mehr gab.

Sirius sah zu ihm auf, hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Unbehagliche Visionen stiegen in Remus auf. _Askaban_. Er hatte immer Dementoren vor Augen, wenn er an die Insel dachte, natürlich, und lange, düstere Korridore und moosnasse Zellen - was völliger Quatsch sein musste, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Was _wusste _er eigentlich über diesen Ort?

Doch, so selten es geworden war, dass sie sich über Worte hinaus verstanden, schien Sirius seine Gedanken in seinen Augen gelesen zu haben, denn er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sind nur alte Kriegsverletzungen, Remus." Er zögerte kurz. „Ich... ich nehme an, ich wollte mich erinnern."

Remus atmete aus. _Nur Kriegsnarben. _Einen Augenblick lang hatte er die irrsten Horrorvorstellungen von

_Folter_

diesem Ort vor Augen gehabt. Es machte Sinn. Natürlich war Sirius ab und zu für ein paar Tage in St. Mungo gelandet, wie jeder andere Auror auch, und man musste nur einen Blick auf Mad-Eye Moody werfen, um seine Rückschlüsse auf andere Auroren zu ziehen. Auch wenn keiner an diese... naja, diese _Nase _herankam. Plötzlich fragte Remus sich, ob Sirius dabei gewesen war, als Moody seine Nase verlor, doch er konnte sich nicht einmal vage daran erinnern, zu welcher Gelegenheit das passiert sein sollte.

Er sagte sich, dass Sirius' Antwort ihn nicht überraschen sollte. Er hatte selbst gesehen, vorhin beim Essen erst, wie sehr der andere die alten Zeiten liebte. Vermisste, vielleicht. Der Werwolf wollte sich nicht erinnern, dachte lieber an die Schulzeit, die Sommerferien, als an den Krieg. Oder an die späteren Jahre, nach dem Desaster, als es besser wurde mit der Trauer, und das Leben weiterging, Wolfsbanntrank erfunden wurde. Sicher konnte Sirius...

_Sicher nicht. _Sirius _fehlten _zwölf Jahre. Er war aufgewachsen, hatte in einem Krieg gekämpft, war vor Auroren geflohen. Und dazwischen - nichts. Leere. Askaban.

_Ich darf ihm nicht nachtragen, dass er mich verdächtigt hat, _schalt er sich plötzlich gewaltsam. _Ich habe ihn genauso verraten. Ihm nicht mal die Befriedigung eines Zweifels gewährt. Ihn nach Askaban geschickt. Er hat bezahlt, nicht ich. Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht._

Der Gedanke half, sich zu sammeln und dem Instinkt zu widerstehen, das Thema zu wechseln. Er selbst mochte nicht an damals denken wollen, wenn er nicht musste - mit dem Orden zu arbeiten war schon genug -, doch Sirius schien es zu brauchen. Die Vergangenheit, um die Gegenwart zu verstehen.

„Ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen, mich so zu erinnern." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, an die Entstehung der meisten _meiner _Narben _kann _ich mich nicht erinnern, wütender Werwolf und so weiter." Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sah Sirius an. „Zieh dein Hemd aus - erzähl mir von diesen Narben."

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an. Dann lächelte er sein Geisterlächeln. Und begann.

* * *

_Weißt du noch?_

_Allererster Ordenseinsatz, sozusagen, nicht wahr? Es sollte nichts passieren. Natürlich ging alles schief..._

_Der Todesser hieß Cartier, glaube ich. Kleines Licht. Ist dann später untergetaucht. Voldemort hat ihn selbst für den Verrat erledigt. Ha, nett von ihm, was?_

_...Jepedina hat sich noch Tage später Vorwürfe gemacht..._

_James nannte es ein Date. Erst haben sie seine Mutter besucht, und dann dich in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden, und dann McKinnon zwei Zimmer weiter. Aber Lily fand es nicht lustig._

_Hogsmeade. Gott, Hogsmeade. Schreie, Flüche, Chaos. Todesser, Todesser überall, Voldemort in der Mitte, und Lily. Wir hatten alle wahnsinnige Angst. Hab mir die Schulter ausgekugelt, als ich gefallen bin, aber James hat..._

_Lydia Corday haben sie im Gang getroffen, frisch entlassen, aber die kannten wir damals kaum..._

_...und dann Moody, du musst dir vorstellen, Moody mitten im Gang, und Crouch ungefähr „Aber in deinem Alter, Moody, in deinem Alter!", und Moody, naja, du kennst Moody, schreit ihn zusammen, dass die Gänge wackeln, richtig zum Fürchten..._

_Sturgis war da, mit Alice, glaube ich, aber sie haben nichts gefunden, keine Spur, im ganzen Haus... Fotos, wir haben sie mit in die Zentrale genommen, wohin sonst damit..._

_...ja, Moody hat die meisten Todesser gefasst, aber Meadowes hat die meisten getötet. Sie war beängstigend, aber dann hat sie Pepples als Rekruten genommen, und irgendwie..._

_Doch, ich erinnere mich gut an Fenwick, Professor Dumbledore hat ihn gebeten, mir ein paar Tricks zu zeigen... beeindruckende Verwandlungen - erstaunlich, was er alles mit einem Handtuch anstellen konnte._

_...dieser Witz, es ging um ein Schaf, das weiß ich noch, irgendein Schaf und ein Confundus-Zauber..._

_James hat..._

_Theodore Vance, klar, der hat doch für Slytherin gespielt, als wir noch Erstklässler waren. Er war jünger als Emmeline, nicht wahr? Hüter, aber ziemlich mies, wenn du mich fragst, Slytherin halt..._

_Es war eine Falle. Moody hat es gleich gesagt, aber niemand wollte auf ihn hören. Vermutlich Rosier. _

_...dieser Vollmond nach Weihnachten, und ihr seid alle vorbei gekommen, sogar Lily im Schlepptau..._

_Diese Socken, Remus, du hättest diese Socken sehen müssen! Mit fliegenden Hexen und winzigen Schnatzen..._

_Der Dreizehnte. Sie ist am Dreizehnten gestorben._

_...Stormchaser, natürlich, der liegt immer noch in St. Mungo..._

_...dann hat ihn Fabian erwischt..._

_...Caradoc..._

_...James._

* * *

„Woher stammt diese?", fragte Remus und wies kritisch auf eine schmutzig verheilte Wulst auf seinem Unterarm, die unscheinbar sein mochte, aber eindeutig magischen Ursprungs war. 

Sirius sah auf seinen Arm. Es hatte sich etwas schräg angefühlt, sich wie ein Ausstellungsstück herzuzeigen, wie ein Kriegsdenkmal, aber der Eindruck war bald verflogen. Das hier war schließlich nur Remus.

„Die stammt nicht aus dem Krieg", winkte er ab und holte mit der anderen Hand aus, wie um sich am Arm zu kratzen, damit sein Freund den Blick auf eine andere Stelle lenkte, doch Remus ließ sich nicht beirren. Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen; es war ja auch das erste Mal, dass Sirius die Frage nicht nutzte, um sich in eine weitere Geschichte zu stürzen.

So zynisch es klingen mochte, ihnen waren die Narben ausgegangen.

Sirius schauderte unter seinem Blick und hasste es, sich verwundbar zu fühlen. Er sah weg, zuckte mit den Achseln, versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. „Sie ist aus Askaban", fügte er hinzu, knapp und viel zu kalt.

Eine unbehagliche Sekunde verging. Remus nickte sachte, und fragte nicht, und Sirius atmete durch. Dieses Ort,

_Dementorennest nannten sie es_

dieses Gefängnis ließ niemanden narbenlos zurück. Kein Wunder, wirklich - kein Heiler, der sich um Gefangene kümmerte. Niemand, der qualifiziert genug für die Arbeit als Heiler war, würde sich freiwillig auf die Insel schicken lassen, und das Ministerium hatte ohnehin Besseres zu tun mit seinen Geldern. Es machte keinen Unterschied; Flüche flogen nicht in Askaban, sie heizten gut und gaben ihnen regelmäßig Essen, erhielten sie am Leben. Auf der Insel wurden seltene Wunden gute Freunde; sie vertrieben

_die Schuld_

den _anderen _Schmerz, der tiefer ging als banale Schürf- und Kratzverletzungen. Oder Bisse.

„Was ist mit der hier?", fragte Remus, der das Unbehagen in der Stille vielleicht nicht bemerkt und ihn halb umrundet hatte, als sei er ein Möbelstück. Sirius sah seine Hand im Augenwinkel auf eine Stelle unterhalb des rechten Schulterblatts weisen. So viele Narben waren es auch wieder nicht, und er wusste, welche gemeint war

„Auch nicht aus dem Krieg. Die ist älter." Er grinste in einem Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern, und zwang sich, sich nicht umzudrehen, um nicht schon wieder zu fliehen. „Sorry, Moony, uns gehen die Narben aus."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern; Sirius sah es in einem Spiegel über der Kommode. „Woher ist sie dann? Ist mir in Hogwarts nie aufgefallen. Nicht, dass ich dich _so_ genau beobachtet hätte, nichts für ungut..."

Sirius imitierte die Geste. „Ich war auch nicht gerade stolz darauf. Spontane magische Entladung meiner Mutter. Ziemlich dunkle Entladung, was das angeht." Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Deine _Mutter _war das?", wiederholte Remus verblüfft, und Sirius musste sich bewusst daran erinnern, was Remus alles _nicht _wusste. Seit Askaban, seit es nur noch Moony gab, wurde es ein wenig schwierig, den alten Remus nicht mit der Erinnerung von James zu vermischen. Albern, wirklich. James war sein _Bruder _gewesen. Nur war James eben

_tot, ermordet, von dir_

weg, und nur noch Remus da, und Remus hatte nicht alles gewusst.

„Wir haben hier nicht gerade fröhlich vereint unterm Weihnachtsbaum gesessen, Moony", erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Höchstens insofern, wenn man sich den Weihnachtsbaum mit abgehackten Elfenköpf..."

Remus' Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter - er hatte wohl nach der Narbe fühlen wollen, hielt jetzt irritiert inne, als Sirius scharf verstummte. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln. Die Sensation fremder Finger auf seiner Haut hatte ihn überrumpelt; er wollte instinktiv ausweichen.

_Gott. Wann...?_

Eine Umarmung in der Heulenden Hütte kam in den Sinn. Aber das war anders. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken.

Keine Berührungen seit vierzehn Jahren.

„Herrje, Sirius..." Remus verstummte wieder. Die Hand verschwand, und Sirius versuchte noch immer, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, nicht mehr zu schaudern. Es hörte auf; dankbar öffnete er die Augen und sah die Wand an.

Remus schien zu verstehen. _Musste _verstanden haben. _Von mir ist einfach nichts mehr übrig, _schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Der alte Sirius Black hatte etwas wie Berührungsängste nicht gekannt, sei es vor Menschen, gefährlichen Tieren oder wahnsinnigen Streichen. Der alte Sirius Black war in Askaban

_gestorben, um zu sühnen_

zurückgeblieben: zwischen ewigen Dementorenträumen und dem verrückten Gackern übergeschnappter Gefangener, die seinen Schlaf gejagt hatten, bis er sich so sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, dass ihn Stille schaudern ließ.

Im Spiegel schüttelte Remus leicht den Kopf; Sirius sah die Bewegung des echten Remus im Augenwinkel richtig herum. Die Hand wieder auf seiner Schulter, wurde zu einem versichernden, kameradschaftlichen Tätscheln.

„Ach, dann erzähl mir auch von den anderenNarben", sagte Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind auch ein Teil davon, nicht wahr?"

_Auch ein Teil davon._

* * *

Zeit verging, ein paar Tage. Remus hatte immer verblüfft, dass Minuten so lang werden konnten, und Jahre manchmal so schnell vergingen, und dass die Zeit mit James und Lily damals so lang erschienen war und gestern so geisterhaft und heute so real. Der Grund lag in Sirius. 

Die Vergangenheit war wieder da und residierte in Grimmauldplatz 12. Und Remus wusste nicht mehr, ob er sie loswerden oder in ihr versinken wollte.

Es war Freitag - nicht, dass Wochentage für einen arbeitslosen Lehrer eine Rolle spielten, aber das Datum stand im _Tagespropheten_, gleich über dem Artikel über den Besuch einer russischen Zaubererdelegation. Remus las. Auf der anderen Seite des Küchentischs las Sirius, und es lag greifbar in der Luft, dass keiner von ihnen lesen wollte.

Papier raschelte. Remus sah auf.

„In Askaban", sagte Sirius nachdenklich, und Remus wartete darauf, ihn schaudern zu sehen, dass dieser leere, gehetzte Blick zurückkehrte, der ihm solche Angst machte, aber wenn er diesmal kam, dann nur ein Schatten davon. „habe ich manchmal versucht, Zeitungsartikel aufzusagen. Aus dem Gedächtnis, als Zeitvertreib. Bode Freemantle hat mich darauf gebracht."

„Wer ist Bode Freemantle?", fragte Remus, der überhaupt keinen Freemantle kannte.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Dieb. Ich wette, Dung kennt ihn. Er hat mal ein Jahr dort abgesessen, für Kunstraub. Ich schwöre, er konnte jeden Fetzen Text aufsagen, den er je gelesen hat."

„Und er hat nicht..." Remus zögerte, wählte sorgfältig Worte. „Ich meine, du warst wegen Mordes in Askaban. Hatte er keine Angst?"

Sirius schnaubte. Er blätterte jetzt durch die Zeitung, auf der Suche nach einem lesenswerten Artikel. „Niemand hat mich in Askaban für einen Todesser gehalten, Remus. Bellatrix hat nicht gerade ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Für die Dementoren ist jeder schuldig, und den Entlassenen hätte sowieso niemand geglaubt. Naja, die Mörder waren alle ziemlich verrückt, aber die Kleinkriminellen waren ganz in Ordnung."

Schubladen, die nicht zu Remus' alltäglichem Denken zählten und es nie sollten. Er fragte sich, wie es gewesen war, in Askaban. Er wusste nicht, ob er fragen durfte, und schwieg.

„Jedenfalls habe ich Zeitungsartikel aufgesagt", fuhr Sirius nach einem Moment beiläufig fort. „Ist dir je aufgefallen, dass Sportreporter immer wieder den gleichen Mist schreiben? Zumindest die, die über die Wespen berichten."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „Du konntest die Wespen nicht ausstehen, Sirius", erinnerte er seinen alten Freund und wurde mit einem Schnauben belohnt.

„Das ist der Punkt, Remus. Keine glücklichen Gedanken in Askaban, nicht wahr? Man provoziert Dementoren nicht. Außer man heißt Lestrange. Sie haben es nie kapiert, haben dauernd von Voldemort gebrabbelt." Er grinste kurz, ein freudloser Schatten einer uralten Geste. „Wie auch immer, Quidditchartikel waren okay. Und viel politisches Zeug. Die Artikel über Mulciber, die hab ich damals alle gelesen. Erinnerst du dich noch an den?"

Der Werwolf wusste nicht, ob ihm die Richtung dieses Gesprächs gefiel, und ob er gerade Einblicke in Sirius' Denkweise erhielt, die er überhaupt haben wollte, aber er antwortete trotzdem. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn gelehrt, nicht mehr das Thema zu wechseln, auch wenn das hier anders war als die Erinnerung an alte Freunde. „Es ist schwer zu vergessen. Das war um Harrys ersten Geburtstag herum, oder nicht? In der Zeitung stand, du hättest ihn eigenhändig in Ketten gelegt. Diese Reporterin, diese Fizzby, hat dich eine Weile lang richtig geliebt."

„Sirius Black - der neue Stern am Aurorenhimmel?", zitierte Sirius. Er hatte den Kopf auf einen Handballen gestützt und spielte mit zwei Fingern an einer Ecke des _Tagespropheten _herum, zerriss das Papier in winzige Fetzen. „Neue Aurorengeneration verspricht neue Hoffnung. Fünfzehn Auroren sind nicht genug? Wir haben Meadowes, Moody und Black - wie können fünfzehn nicht genug sein? Irgendwie so."

Man konnte Dinge so auf Worte reduzieren, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf, dass die Bedeutung ganz verloren ging.

Remus hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sirius die Gedanken an seinen früheren Ruhm heute noch mit Zufriedenheit erfüllten, nicht wenn er im Grimmauldplatz festsaß und nicht einmal Bürgerrechte übrig waren. Aber er hatte auch nicht diese völlige Gleichgültigkeit erwartet. Es war der Höhepunkt seiner kurzen Karriere gewesen.

„Mhm..." Er runzelte die Stirn, hatte seinen eigenen Teil der Zeitung vergessen. „Aber warum konntest du, naja..."

„Warum die Erinnerung die Dementoren nicht angezogen hat?" Sirius hob fragend die Augenbrauen, sah auf. Remus nickte, und seine Miene wurde hart. „Weil das nie hätte passieren dürfen. Die ganze Presse damals hat uns nur Pech gebracht, Moody hatte recht, wenn er die Zeitung verflucht hat..." Sein Ton war unvermittelt heftiger geworden. „Moony, ich hatte einfach wahnsinniges Glück, dass ich am Ende noch gestanden habe, Sturgis hat genauso viel geleistet an dem Tag, aber sie brauchten gerade jemanden zum Bejubeln... Und dann kam James zu mir, und jeder kannte mich, und _jeder _hätte gewusst, dass ich sein Geheimniswahrer bin..." Er seufzte und spielte mit dem Papier. „Wäre Mulciber nie gewesen, hätte ich keine Ausrede gehabt, abzulehnen."

Remus hob kurz den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sirius hatte etwas Derartiges schon einmal gesagt - geschrieben -, in einem der Briefe,

_...aber ich habe sie so gut wie umgebracht..._

aber er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es nicht sicher ist", fügte Sirius leise hinzu. „Sogar Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass jeder es wissen würde. Ich habe mit Taktik argumentiert. Jeder wird wissen, dass ich es bin, James, und jeder bricht unter Voldemort, wenn ihr mich nehmt, seid ihr tot... Ich hatte nur Angst." Er seufzte. „Ich hatte einfach _Angst_, Moony. Ich..." Er zögerte, grinste schief. „Ich wollte nicht sterben.

Wir dachten, dass du der Verräter bist."

Remus seufzte. Er wünschte sich, dass Sirius damit aufhören würde, mit diesem Papier herumzuspielen. Warum brauchte er immer etwas, an dem er herumfummeln konnte? Spielte immer mit seinen Robenärmel, wenn er sich langweilte, oder wenn er so tun wollte, als ob er nicht zuhörte... _Unsinn. _Das war in Askaban gestorben. Der Sirius von heute war _ruhig. _Beängstigend ruhig.

Remus sah jetzt wirklich zu ihm auf, sah ihn _an_. Zweiundzwanzig Jahre alte Augen starrten auf zerrupftes Zeitungspapier. Fünfzehn Jahre alte Schuld und Geistergrinsen. Remus schauderte. James und Lily waren weitergegangen, aber irgendwie waren sie auch zu Gespenstern geworden, zu Poltergeistern, und strichen durch Grimmauldplatz 12, und jagten Träume an der Seite Mrs. Blacks. An der Seite Mrs. Blacks? James hätte Sirius dafür _umgebracht._

„Sie haben es genauso geglaubt wie du", widersprach Remus, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und sah Sirius an. „Ihr habt es alle geglaubt. Du hattest Angst, und James hatte Angst, und, Gott weiß, ich hatte Angst um euch alle. Es war auch James' Entscheidung. Es ist schief gegangen." Er erinnerte sich an Fenwick, und Vance, und die Potters, und Meadowes. „Das passiert dauernd im Krieg."

„Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen", erwiderte Sirius heiser. Von der Tischplatte aus winkte ihnen fröhlich die Delegation russischer Diplomaten entgegen. Sein Kopf lehnte sich schwerer auf seinen Handballen. Ein paar Papierfetzen segelten zu Boden. „Lily und James... Ich hätte sie genauso gut selbst töten können."

Remus seufzte. Die alten Kämpfer waren wieder lebendig in seinem Kopf, und sie lachten und winkten. Niemand erinnerte sich gerne an den Krieg... der Orden hatte versucht, ein paar der alten Auroren zu kontaktieren, und manche hatten sie nicht einmal angehört... Niemand wollte, dass es wieder anfing. Er bewunderte Podmore, der sogar England verlassen hatte, um den Krieg zu vergessen, und zurückgekommen war, obwohl er nicht wollte, obwohl er genauso große Angst hatte wie die anderen. Ein Krieg war für ein Leben genug.

Lily, schwanger, und James, der grinste und Sirius seinen Bruder nannte und herumalberte, und der sich nie vergeben hätte, zu Sirius' Gespenst geworden zu sein.

„Wärst du ihr Geheimniswahrer gewesen", sagte Remus und spielte plötzlich selbst mit einer Zeitungspapierecke. „dann würde ich jetzt hier - naja, nicht _hier -, _aber ich würde irgendwo mit James sitzen und ihn reden hören, wie er dich geopfert hat, und wie es _seine _Schuld war, und dass er es _sehen _hätte müssen..." Er grinste, geistergrinste jetzt selbst. „Wir wissen nicht, was passiert wäre, Sirius." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt den Falschen verdächtigt. James ist gestorben. Wir haben den Krieg gewonnen. Alles hätte passieren können... vielleicht wären wir alle gestorben."

Sirius schien seinen Gedanken gefolgt zu sein. Seine Augen fixierten die Tischplatte und sahen nichts. „Wenn die Potters nicht gestorben wären, hätte Harry bei ihnen leben können", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment und meinte natürlich nicht James, sondern seine Eltern, die _echten _Potters, nicht die unfertige Nachahmung aus ihrer Generation.

„Mehr als das. James' Mutter hätte eine Verhandlung für dich erzwingen können", stimmte Remus zu. Die russischen Diplomaten winkten immer noch.

„Nein.", sagte Sirius auf der anderen Seite des Tischs. „Dazu wäre es gar nicht gekommen. Weil Jepedina im Flur gestanden und auf Voldemort gewartet hätte, und nicht James."

Remus lächelte flüchtig; ein zu reales Bild für die sehr entschlossene Frau. „Wahr. Herrje, Dorcas würde uns den Kopf dafür waschen, dass wir hier rumsitzen und lamentieren, während Malfoy immer noch nicht in Askaban sitzt."

„Wenn sie überlebt hätte."

„Natürlich."

„Wenn sie überlebt hätte, würde Malfoy aber nicht mehr frei rumlaufen."

„Ach ja?"

„Sie war seine Hauptzeugin, neben McKinnon. Aber ich dachte mehr daran, dass sie sie eigenhändig gejagt hätte, wenn es sonst niemand macht. Stillsitzen und Todesser herumlaufen lassen? Nicht Meadowes."

„Sie wäre eine gute Leiterin der Strafverfolgung gewesen, was?"

„Nur, wenn Moody ihr noch auf die Finger gesehen hätte. Besser Alice oder Frank, sie waren beide knallhart, wenn sie wollten. Und Bones als Ministerin..."

„Vielleicht hätte Mad-Eye sich dann endlich befördern lassen..."

Manche Gespenster, dachte Remus, verschwanden niemals. Aber sie konnten gesundere Farben annehmen, und winken wie die Diplomaten, und endlich ihre Träume nicht mehr jagen.

Vielleicht vertrieben sie sogar irgendwann Mrs. Black. Auch wenn man nicht auf zu viel hoffen durfte.

* * *

_Grimmauldplatz 12, _dachte Sirius, als er in den Badezimmerspiegel sah. _Ich bin zurück im Grimmauldplatz 12. _

Jetzt war er schon Wochen hier, und der Orden wuchs, und obwohl Harry bald hier sein würde, war seine Stimmung nur weiter und weiter gesunken. Er hasste Ordenstreffen, weil er nichts beisteuern konnte, und er hasste die Blicke, wenn er es doch einmal versuchte, die Blicke, die ihm sagten, dass er kein Recht hatte zu helfen. Er hasste Snape, er hasste die Briefe an Harry und was sie alles nicht sagten. Und er hasste Dumbledore, der ihm am Liebsten den Zauberstab abnehmen würde, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht versehentlich starb. Sirius hatte eine dunkle Vermutung, dass der Schulleiter sein Gewissen beruhigen, nicht helfen wollte - sperrt ihn weg und denkt nicht mehr darüber nach. Er hasste Molly, weil sie glaubte, ihn zu kennen, und weil sie glaubte, Harry zu kennen.

Er hasste den Grimmauldplatz. Er hasste es, wieder sechzehn zu sein.

Der Mann im Spiegel starrte ihn an.

Er sah jetzt besser aus, selbst Sirius musste es zugeben. Er war nicht mehr sein jungenhaftes, sportliches, gesundes altes Selbst, aber da war jetzt mehr als nur Haut auf den Knochen, und die Schatten um seine Augen wichen zurück. Remus hatte ihm endlich anständige Roben besorgt, ein wenig wie die, die er Anfang der Achtziger getragen hatte - die Rüschen waren jetzt außer Mode, die Caradoc so geliebt hatte, und Frauen mit Geld trugen plötzlich Samt -, die Roben eines Mannes Mitte dreißig, nicht die eines halben Kindes.

Eingesunkene Augen würden immer eingesunken bleiben. Alles an ihm erschien ihm jetzt irgendwie dunkler und ließ seine grauen Augen blasser wirken.

Nein. Auch wenn er sich so fühlen mochte, wie eine Mischung aus sechzehn und mindestens hundert, er war nicht mehr sechzehn oder zweiundzwanzig. Zwölf Jahre Askaban. Zwei Jahre Flucht. Fünfunddreißig. Ein paar Wochen zuvor hätte er es ausgesprochen, nur um sicher zu gehen, weil Worte solide waren und Konturen im Grimmauldplatz manchmal verschwammen. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Er

_war der Mann im Spiegel_

wusste wieder, wer er war.

Einen Augenblick länger sah er sein Spiegelbild an. Er hatte duschen wollen, die Roben schon aufgeknöpft, konnte die Narben sehen. Die Narben aus seiner Kindheit, und dem Krieg, und aus

_As..._

Askaban. Seine Geschichte auf seiner Haut... Aber die Narben halfen - halfen der Vergangenheit, mit der Gegenwart zu verschmelzen.

Eine ganz dünne, blasse, gleich unter dem Kinn hatte ihm James beigebracht, er hatte sie erst gestern wiederentdeckt. Ein Versehen natürlich. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, UTZ-Klasse, irgendeine Praxisübung, und James hätte blocken sollen und wurde abgelenkt. Es war Ehrensache gewesen, nicht damit zu Pomfrey zu gehen, wegen der Mädchen. Sirius hätte beinahe leise gelacht. Himmel, die Mädchen.

Stattdessen schenkte er dem Spiegel nur eine kurze Grimasse, und das Spiegelbild imitierte sie schnippisch, und Sirius drehte sich um, um das Wasser endlich aufzudrehen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn eine Hölle von einem Jahr erwartete. Aber in der letzten Nacht hatten ihn keine Alpträume gejagt, und die _guten _Träume waren wieder da gewesen, ganz kurz, und er hatte sich plötzlich erinnert, dass er es irgendwie schaffen würde.

Das tat er schließlich immer.


End file.
